Unity
by Eldenblade
Summary: About twenty years after Ravnica Dissension, Life and Death of the Combiner. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Unity - a Jagan Story By Eldenblade**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Magic the Gathering, Ravnica City of Guilds, Ravnica Guildpact, Ravnica Dissension or any of the Guilds. Too bad.

I, however, do own Jagan. If you want to use any characters that I've previously used and I own, please contact me beforehand.

**Prologue - The Beginning of the End**

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

**Me Against The World** by **Simple Plan**

Night fell on the Selesnya district. Lying in his little cottage near the City Tree Vhitu-Ghazi, the Loxodon Kronon Dijagan just couldn't sleep. Both a terrible headache and the problem were tearing his head in two. Understanding that he wouldn't get any sleep anyway, he got out of bed and went for a stroll outside. 

As the moonlight gently stroked his grey hide, the big Loxodon, or Elephant Man, as his neighbours liked to call him, thought about the prophecy he heard earlier today. It should have been confusing to any mortal, but to Kronon it was perfectly clear.

Death visits us again after twenty millenia of rest

The child is born that combines death and life

As forgotten bloodlines mix and result in a blink

Failure impedes the unaware

He shall see but can't do

After he had heard the prophecy, he had gone straight into his home and told his wife, Ghanna, that they had a big, big problem.

Ghanna was a Pure Elf, by blood connected to Mat'Selesnya, Goddess of the Tree, from who all Pure Elfs came forth to walk Ravnica and protect Her gifts.

Kronon was a Pure Loxodon, by blood connected to Borochi, God of Equality and Justice, from who all Pure Loxodons came forth to walk Ravnica and protect His gifts.

In any normal situation, relations between Loxodons and Elfs didn't bring forth any children. Ghanna, however, somehow was nine months pregnant. Of course, the Izzet tried to buy Ghanna from him, for research on this _remarkable_ exception of nature. Kronon had friendly requested them to leave his house immediately or he would break his Oath of Pacifism with pleasure. Sitting down, looking at the full moon, Kronon noticed that it suddenly started shifting colours. It became blood red. Standing up, looking in shock at the bad omen, Kronon suddenly heard a scream from within the home. 'Honey! Please come! It's starting!' Kronon turned around and hurried to his wife, never looking back at the omen of death.

(A/N: Please review! I can use some help and suggestions.)


	2. Chapter 1 Death

**Unity - a Jagan Story By Eldenblade**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Magic the Gathering, Ravnica City of Guilds, Ravnica Guildpact, Ravnica Dissension or any of the Guilds. Too bad.

I, however, do own Jagan. If you want to use any characters that I've previously used and I own, please contact me beforehand.

**(A/N: Warning for violence. You might not like it.)**

**Chapter 1 Death**

When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell.

**Ice** **Queen** by **Within** **Temptation**

As the sun was setting over the torched buildings and crumbled bridges of Ravnica, Jagan found himself dead.

Floating next to his mangled body, the halfelf wondered how this was possible. It had been too _fast_ – an arrow from a Selesnyan Sagittar found his way into the eye of his Battlemoth, that screamed in violent agony and threw him off, hurling him into twenty seconds of screaming and a second of extreme pain. The darn Pure Elfs had outnumbered the Golgari fourty to one. The Selesnyans might be pure elfs, but a true elf doesn't worship only life. Life is only the beginning. Jagan worshipped both the beginning and the end, a perfect circle of life and death.

He had been young when he was 'invited' into the Golgari. A squad of Necroraiders had killed both his father and mother. His father had served the Selesnya for all his life as a priest. The darn Loxodon had refused to defend his family, for violence evoked misery, misery evoked unhappiness and unhappiness evoked death. The _weak_ling.

Jagan had never understood his mother. She was a pure elf, a direct descendant of Mat'Selesnya herself. She could have done great things for the Conclave. Instead of that, she decided to marry a Loxodon, one of the disgusting Elephant Men.

But none of this really mattered to Jagan at the moment they were killed, for as a teenager, he could not understand how wrong his parents were. At that moment, all he could do was hide. Hide, as a little coward, a rabbit that is not worth looking after. Afterwards seen, he was just darn lucky. Because when one of the Necroraiders started to harvest from his father's body, something snapped.

As the 'Raider ripped the reusable bodyparts from the big Loxodon, Jagan leaped from the corner he was hiding, drawing the Sri machete he got six years ago and wildly stabbing it at the face of the 'Raider. The man fell down in agony, hands covering his face and blood gushing out his mouth. The 'Raiders stared in shock as Jagan then plunged his machete down the mercenary's throat, ripping through his trachea and piercing his lungs. The man tried to scream in disbelief, but never got the chance. The twelve-year-old halfelf cleanly chopped the head off his chest.

Of course, Jagan didn't get away with this. Within a moment he was tackled by four charging 'Raiders. The biggest one of them picked him up. Grinning as he looked at him, the 'Raider spoke:

'Let's take _him_.'

After a swift knock on the back of his head, Jagan fainted. As the world around him faded and colors merged, Jagan faintly felt he was being picked up, and he realised that his life would never be the same again.

**(A/N: If the violence in this chapter proved to be too horrible to read, I strongly recommend you to read another fiction. I happen to know it will only get worse.)**


	3. Chapter 2 The Choice

**Unity - a Jagan Story By Eldenblade**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Magic the Gathering, Ravnica City of Guilds, Ravnica Guildpact, Ravnica Dissension or any of the Guilds. Too bad.

I, however, do own Jagan. If you want to use any characters that I've previously used and I own, please contact me beforehand.

**(A/N: One review. Yay! Thanks a lot. This chapter might prove to be a little weird, that always happens to my stories, the beginning is horrible but the ending the best :D )**

**Chapter 2 The Choice**

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost _

Wake me up when September ends

_**Wake me up when September ends **by **Green Day**_

Looking down on his broken body, Jagan wondered why it had taken him so long to die. His entire life was filled with battle, struggle and war. Why so late? It was not like he really cared whether he was alive or dead. Not as if _anyone_ cared. He just never had fitted in.

When he was young, it had started. Staring faces. Conversations stopping as he walked by. He never really cared, but even at the Conclave he realised that he was a _hybrid_, an outcast of society. Nobody really cared what happened to him. Not because of his personality. Not because of his habits. Because of his _skin_. Jagan smiled as his ghostly fingers gently stroked his cheek, touching the hard and damaged elephant hide. His father was a Loxodon, his mother a Pure Elf. Such relationships always lead to misery. And he, the Elephant Elf, was the outcome of that misery.

Much changed after he joined the Golgari. No longer people turned away from him or stopped talking when he passed by. Jagan grinned. Perhaps because his average colleague was even more rotten and diseased than he? Anyway, in the end, he found fame and glory in the most unlikely of ways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Jagan woke up, he found he was chained to a chair. Looking around, he saw that he was in a small dark room with a rusty black door in front of him. He could faintly hear chittering, nervous sounds that he could not really explain. Trying to move into a more comfortable position, he noticed that each time he moved a little, the chains seemed to tickle his skin in a very annoying way. Stopping all movement and trying to focus, Jagan closed his eyes. What exactly had happened? Where was he? Then he remembered.

'Pop? Mom? Where are you?' he asked to nobody in particular. '_Mom_?' Jagan felt a tear flowing over his cheek. Suddenly he couldn't maintain himself and burst into tears.

After several hours, the door opened. The light blinded Jagan and in impulse he tryed to raise his hands to cover his eyes from the burning light. Instantly he felt an extreme shock go through his arms, completely immobilizing him and causing his torso to shock vehemently. Jagan screamed and doubled over because of the amount of electricity pumping through his veins, which caused the shocks to become even stronger. Jagan felt muscles overstretch and became totally spastic. Suddenly he heard a rasping voice.

'_Stop_.'

Suddenly the chains slided off Jagans body, leaving blackened marks on his arms, legs, chest and back. Jagan instantly fell off the chair and curled up, still shocking from the remaining energy that tried to get out of his body. He felt the electricity flow out of his limbs, and tried to stand.

'No you don't.'

A long polestick hammered into his knee. His leg twisted and he fell backwards. Looking into the light, Jagan vaguely saw a silhouette of a tall figure, holding the polestick he was just tackled with. The figure was leaning against the door post. Jagan realised his change and tried to get up and escape. The plunged his weapon into the stomach of Jagan, bruising his belly and making him collapse again. The man laughed as Jagan started to puke, covering his own face, hands and legs with green vomit.

'So this is the _great_ warrior that slayed Scarface, right?'

The man laughed even harder as Jagan tried to get on his feet.

'You think you are a pretty big boy, don't you? Killing my minions. Fighting to the last bit. Seems like Yorgen was right. You have _potential_.'

Jagan reached out to his sheath, finding that the machete was gone. The man grinned cynically.

'Yes, of course we took that. Not as if you'll need it. What could you do with it?'

-'What about ripping your heart out, asshole?' Jagan snapped, and got on his feet. 'You killed my parents, you son of a bitch!'

Jagan jumped towards the man, planning to strangle him with his bare hands. Instead the man sidestepped and Jagan smashed into the doorpost. The man grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, trying to find out how far it can go. Jagan fought the pain, but bitterly lost and screamed. The man started grinning again.

'My god, you really are as ugly as Yorgen says. With what kind of dog did your mother sleep?'

-'You killed her, fucking murderer! Why? _Why_?' Jagan tried to turn around and see the face of the man that was probably the cause of his parents' deaths. '_Why_?'

The man let Jagan loose, and the halfelf fell to the ground. Turning around, Jagan saw the scarred and damaged face of the man he would hate for the coming few years. The man had grey hair, wore a silver collar around his neck and had bluish tattoos all over his face. The most eye-catching thing about this man was his glare. It looked like his eyes glowed in a dark green hue. The grin faded from the man's face.

'Anyway, lets get to business. From my superior, I have a _proposal_ to you. It is really easy. You have a choice. The Golgari Necroraiders recognise your talent with the machete, and would like to recruit you. Whether you like it or not, you will be educated to become a 'Raider. Ah, but how rude! Let me introduce myself. My name is Nicholas.'

-'Well, _Nicholas_, you said I have a choice. Well, it appears I don't.'

Nicholas looked confused for a moment. 'Eh...what?'

-'The choice. What is it?'

Nicholas looked even more confused. 'What choice?...Oh, _that_ choice. It's really simple. We will train you until we think you are worthy to become a soldier. After that, we release you. You will then get to choose between military service...or death. Either way you are useful to us.'

Jagan looked rather frustrated. -'But that is no choice!'

For a moment Nicholas smiled, fixing his gaze on eternity. 'Yes it is, kid. Yes it is.'

**(A/N: Did you like it? If you did, review. If you didn't review anyway. Please?)**


	4. Chapter 3 Corruption

**Unity - a Jagan Story By Eldenblade**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Magic the Gathering, Ravnica City of Guilds, Ravnica Guildpact, Ravnica Dissension or any of the Guilds. Too bad.

I, however, do own Jagan. If you want to use any characters that I've previously used and I own, please contact me beforehand.

**(A/N: The following chapter might prove a little boring, but it is necessary for the Magicians that didn't really follow Ravnica)**

**Chapter 3 Corruption**

Where were you when I was lonesome?  
Locked away with freezing cold  
Someone flying only stolen  
I can't tell this light so old

**When It's Cold I'd like to die** by **Moby**

Looking over the battlefield, Jagan noticed that his comrads, his fellow mercenaries, were clearly losing the battle. He smiled as he saw a lone courageous 'Raider charge into four Wojek agents, who were trying to calm the raging Selesnyans. The 'Raider was surprisingly young and agile, sprinting across the battlefield to come nearer to the agents. Readying his Razorbow as he approached, the boy clearly focused on the back of the patrol.

The boy somewhat reminded him of himself, when he was a young Selesnya fanatic.

When the Guildpact was signed, the Boros was appointed guard duty. But little did they know how corrupted they would become. The Archangel Razia, General of the Boros, betrayed her kin when Jagan was young, and joined the secret Guild, the Dimir, that tried to destroy the Guildpact, abuse the loose-running magic of all ten Guilds and reach surpreme power to its leader Szadek.

The Guildpact was signed Millennia ago, to ensure the peace on Ravnica. Ravnica was one huge agglomeration of city-states merged together. The only way of maintaining public order was creation some kind of Trias Politica, to make sure no one got too powerful. The power was spread across ten Guild.

Selesnya, preservers of nature, seeking strength in numbers, created the Pact.

Golgari, embracers of death and the natural cycle, provided the entire planet with food.

Boros, keepers of peace and law, maintained order and public safety.

Izzet, inventers of many, directed the water systems and guaranteed Mizlectricity.

Azorius, conservationist protectionists, were judges and juries in Ravnica's law system.

Rakdos, minions of evil, were labor force necessary for maintenance.

Orzhov, guild of deals, provided both religion and trading opportunity.

Gruul, supporters of chaos and fury, were hatchetmen and sellswords.

Dimir, guild of secrets, pulled strings from within the shadows.

Simic, enhancers of nature, strengthened and protected all.

Szadek lost much of his power after he tried to destroy the Guildpact, the Selesnya and the Golgari at the same time. All would have gone right, had not one Wojek agent interfered and spoiled the plan that the virtually immortal Szadek had worked on for several Millennia. The interference caused Szadeks Mindleech to turn on its owner, gravely wounding the Parun of the Dimir. Szadek however was forced to continue the plan, even in his wounded state, and was killed by the Wojek not much later, leaving the Dimir without a leader.

Razia then took her chance and abandoned her Guild, and corrupted herself with an astounding amount of blue and black mana to become the leader of the Dimir. After a full-scale war, both the Dimir and the Boros nearly wiped each other out. The Dimir however made a vital mistake, buying a Mizlear Warhead and launching it unto Sunhome, killing every single Angel on the planet. Through her mana connection with the Angels, all might in Razia disappeared, and she became human. Since the vast amount of blue and black mana still pumped through her veins, she died an extremely horrible death, leaving the Dimir without a leader again, this time for the last time. As far as known, every Dimir agent was arrested and executed.

Nowadays the Boros and the Wojek still patrol the streets, but because of lack of leadership are not very intimidating. Jagan preferred to ignore the Wojeks. As a necromancer and a warrior, Jagan attracted quite a lot of attention to the protectors of the Law. His elephant skin didn't work in favor of himself either. As a matter of fact, it never did. Wojeks are supposed to protect citizens no matter what they look like, but most of the time they just don't care what happens to _him_. Why would anyone care about the Elephant Elf? Anyway, Jagan thought he was lucky he had only inherited his father's skin. After all, he would have killed himself if he had had a trunk...

**(A/N: I hope you all survived this. Chapter 4 will be better, and wait until you see Chapter 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and so on. I've already written some more, so if you like to see more of it, there's a little blue button that says 'review'. Make me happy?)**


	5. Chapter 4 Sheer Heroism

**Unity - a Jagan Story By Eldenblade**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Magic the Gathering, Ravnica City of Guilds, Ravnica Guildpact, Ravnica Dissension or any of the Guilds. Too bad.

I, however, do own Jagan. If you want to use any characters that I've previously used and I own, please contact me beforehand.

**(A/N: I liked writing this one very much. I hope you'll like it.)**

**Chapter 4** **Sheer Heroism**

We must call upon our bright darkness,  
Beliefs, they're the bullets of the wicked,  
One was written on the sword,  
For you must enter a room to destroy it.

**War? **by **System of a Down**

The boy approached the Wojeks bravely, aiming with his 'Bow at their faces while running. They however didn't notice him until one of them was toppled by a volley of sharp metal trash. Screaming as blood poured out of his face, arms and chest, the man fell to the floor, never to rise again. Jagan approached the little warrior to check out his battle style. The Wojeks started charging too, but not before the kid nailed down another agent with his Razorbow. After the shot, the boy apparently realised he was to close to reload and he threw the weapon away, drawing a Sri longblade from behind his back. Jagan watched the three charging men come closer and closer to each other, until finally the boy took a daring leap with his blade on forward, aiming for the big man with the long red hair. The man clearly didn't saw this coming, and he was skewered on the longblade. The kid quickly drove the weapon into the ground, giving the man a third leg. Jagan grinned at the idea, but his grin quickly faded as he saw the other warrior, who was slightly smaller than the skewered one, draw a Nivtraliser. It was in the form of a small black stick with a sparkling blue tip on the top and the back. The man activated the deadly weapon, and razorsharp blue mana shockwaves connected to the tips, creating a weapon like a double whip. He clearly was extremely skilled with the Nivtraliser, since he sliced the raging kid in three with a single move. With a look of pure defiance on his face, the new ghost glared at the warrior for a second before leaving for a better place, disappearing without a trace, leaving only the mangled body and splattered remains as a prove he ever existed.

Suddenly Jagan was stunned by the hard truth. Why was he still here? Normally ghosts disappeared after remaining in their ghastly form for a few seconds, as a last goodbye to the world, their families and friends.

Then how was it possible that he had been here for so long? Jagan started to lose himself in his thoughts, just as something more interesting happened. Suddenly, the sun was blocked.

Looking to the horizon, Jagan just couldn't help but stare. Because the sun wasn't blocked by clouds, or even a huge Zeppelid. It was a huge swarm, approaching with the sun in their back. Thousands of Thrulls, Enforcers and Deathmares covered the sky. Fallen Angels commanded the hordes of Light and Darkness, wearing the feared white-and-black tunicas and wielding the dreaded Blades of the Eclipse, injecting fear in the hearts of mortal men. The ground was covered with the notorious marching dead, rotten pest-ridden beings that however bore a facial expression of innocence and justice, as if they were not just putrid flesh.

The entire planet shivered. The Orzhov had come.

**(A/N: And? Did you hate it or love it? You know, there's still this little blue button you can press to tell me. Please?)**


	6. Chapter 5 Morals and Loyalties

**Unity - a Jagan Story By Eldenblade**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Magic the Gathering, Ravnica City of Guilds, Ravnica Guildpact, Ravnica Dissension or any of the Guilds. Too bad.

I, however, do own Jagan. If you want to use any characters that I've previously used and I own, please contact me beforehand.

**(A/N: Three reviews! Great! But come on, I know that more than 3 people read this story. Anonymous reviewers are welcome too. Zuka Sala asked me how I know all of the Dissension stuff. Well, I happen to be working for Wizards of the Coast, you know...no, I am a writer, and writers have, well, lots of fantasy.)**

**Chapter 5 Morals and Loyalties**

And if the dam breaks open many years too soon  
And if there is no room upon the hill  
And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon.

**Brain Damage** by **Pink Floyd**

For a moment, all struggle on the battlefield ended. Selesnyan, Golgari and Wojek, friend and foe alike, looked up unto the sky, wondering if they would ever get to see the sun again. For the army that approached was so large, that no mortal could bear the hope to last for a single moment.

In a few seconds, the first horde of Thrulls landed on top of the Selesnyan Sagittars. The archers tried to resist at first, but their long-range bows proved useless in close combat. Curious how long they would last, Jagan approached the skirmish, not fearing for his life since he was already dead. He heard the Sagittars scream, saw the talons of the Thrulls shred through flesh, their teeth feasting on raw meat, felt the pain and agony of the victims and the frenzy and sheer bloodlust of the victors. The Selesnyan Blademeisters that were skirmishing with the Golgari ground forces tried to reach the battle as fast as possible to protect the powerless Sagittars, but it was in vain. Within moments every Sagittar found a painful and horrible death, either sliced in two, three or even four, or shred open and eaten alive by the horrors. By the time the creatures flew up again, no Sagittar was alive and no Blademeister to be seen.

For the Blademeisters found themselves facing an even more horrible danger. Floating towards them, Jagan thought he was darn lucky he was dead. The horrors that approached the cowering 'Meisters were the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. Rotten and diseased walking carcasses strode alongside more recognisable human shapes that were nevertheless unmistakably dead. Their skinless arms stretched forwards, showing dry finger bones and dehydrated hand palms, the walking dead were a shock to any mortal. The fact that they were walking dead didn't frighten Jagan. As a Necromancer, he was used to the look of a rotten carcass, and the disturbing smell of flesh half consumed by bacteria's. No, it was the look on their faces that chilled Jagan to the bone.

Every single zombie wore the same facial expression. Not one of pain, like their Golgari brethren, or the glare of pure evil, like the Rakdos zombies. These zombies' glare was one of innocence. Of hope. Of benevolence. Of peace. Children and women walked along the lines of the dead, alongside old men and retired veterans. Jagan caught himself staring deep into their honest eyes and holding his breath. Looking around, he saw that he was not the only one. Every single Blademeister was caught by the moment, dropping their bloodstained blades and lowering their shields.

It was just the meaning.

Within seconds, the look of innocence and honesty was replaced by one of rage and fury. The undead broke out of their lines, wildly charging at the Blademeisters, who were paralyzed of shock. The beasts trampled over and through the poor blokes who stood in their way, staring into infinity, realising how futile and useless their jobs and lives were, cutting down every single soul in their way. Jagan saw a small group of undead, from who one was only a small child, rip the skin of the flesh of a stunned Blademaster, then rip the flesh of his bones and scrape his bones dry. Jagan felt sick, not because of the horrible events he just witnessed but because of the lowliness of the tactics of the Orzhov.

Jagan turned his back on the battlefield and floated away, trying not to understand the horrible things the Orzhov Priests were willing to do to have their victory. True, they fought for their morals, and everything they believed in. But first of all, they didn't fight themselves. Using creatures from the Aether that they enslaved and trained in combat, and secretly raiding graveyards to make their unholy soldiers, the Orzhov broke rules that every mortal understood. It was not like Jagan was such a saint, raising creatures from death and making them his little puppets on a weekly basis wasn't really a nice thing to do either.

Which brought Jagan back to the initial question. Why was he still here? How was it possible that his spirit kept on lingering on the battlefield that wore stains of his own blood?

….Perhaps because he had sinned. Jagan never had been very religious, and it was quite a while back since he last went to Orzhova. Pissing of the gods was never a good idea. Maybe this was his punishment? Remaining in the place where he knew more misery than ever before? Eternal exile because of a few petty sins?

For the first time in his life, Jagan realised how lonely he was.

**(A/N: Awww...Poor Jagan. Perhaps I should give him a little happiness in his miserable life? Hmm...perhaps later. Just to remind you all, there is a little blue review button to the left of your screen. Go ahead. Press it. I know you can do it.)**


	7. Chapter 6 Fysical and Mental Torture

**Unity - a Jagan Story By Eldenblade**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Magic the Gathering, Ravnica City of Guilds, Ravnica Guildpact, Ravnica Dissension or any of the Guilds. Too bad.

I, however, do own Jagan. If you want to use any characters that I've previously used and I own, please contact me beforehand.

**(A/N: This chapter is a little bit painful. I warned you guys.)**

**Chapter 6 Fysical and Mental Torture**

These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the best day of your life.

**The Chronicles of Life and Death** by **Good Charlotte**

A piercing scream filled the dungeon. Chains and blood stains littered the torture chamber, little candles provided the spectators some light. In the middle of the chamber, a huge blood-stained machine was making a lot of useless noise. Inside of this chamber, a small boy was screaming his head off.

'Get to your senses, kid,' Nicholas slapped Jagan in the face, then inserted the Transmizzium hooks back into his flesh. Jagan screamed for his life as the Mizlectric energy pulsed through his limbs. Nicholas waited until the boy doubled over and started crying, then pulled the hooks out of his body, leaving small marks on his arms.

'That's what happens if you are ever captured, Jagan. It's not nice. But I am a nice man. We are almost done. Almost.'

Nicholas inserted the hooks into Jagans arm a little too rough. The kid winced from the pain, and tried to remove the hooks. Seeing this, Nicholas slapped the boy in the face.

'When it is an Izzet Research-Torturer, you know you can't remove those. We don't want to have to do this again, now do we?' Nicholas pulled the hooks in even deeper, and Jagan could swear they touched bone.

'Energy please.' Jagan instantly collapsed from the amount of Mizlectic energy. After holding it on for three more minutes, Nicholas finally turned the machine from hell off. Jagan first tried to stand, then fell backwards and closed his eyes.

'Learn from this lesson, Jagan. A true Necroraider is never, never captured. In death you are of more use than captive.'

Helping the kid to his feet, Nicholas felt sorry for him. He knew the torture program was necessary, but it was one of the points of the training program he thought should have been removed. New recruits just weren't up to this. Jagan however seemed to cope with it. Jorgen had been right. The kid has _potential_.

'Why do we do this?' The kid looked up to the old man, the question clearly bothering him. 'This, Jagan, is also part of our belief. You don't really live without feeling this pain at least once.' Or a million times, Nicholas thought. 'Also, if you join the Golgari, you know you won't die as an old man. Life is short. Make sure you live it to the maximum.'

Jagan stared at the old man. Gosh, he was _philosophical_ today. Jagan wanted to say something back that would probably get him even more punishment, but didn't get the chance. 'There is someone I would like you to meet, Jagan.' The old man looked at him rather serious. 'Bring in Xander.'

The door of the chamber opened. A boy of about Jagans age walked in, and formally greeted Nicholas, then looked at Jagan with a look of disgust. '_This_ is _him_?' For a moment Nicholas looked furious. 'Never, never overestimate yourself, Xander. Anyway, Jagan, I would like you to meet Xander. Since you and Xander are about the same age, I think you two will get along _just _fine.' Looking at the two youngster, the grey man grinned. 'Anyway, I have to leave right now. _Ludmilla_ herself has summoned me to her aid, so I must go. I will see you later.' Grinning, the old man walked away, muttering '_just_ fine' under his breath.

After half an hour of talking, Jagan knew for sure that he and Xander didn't get along just fine. Xander didn't talk about anybody but himself and his ex-girlfriend. This was even annoying to hear once, but Xander just kept doing it, and after a while even started repeating himself. Jagan felt his eyes become heavier and heavier, tried to hold a yawn but yawned anyway, and…

'…..anyway, I told her that she should fuck _off_, that I would never like a girl like _her_ and…hey, are you even listening?' Xander looked frustrated at Jagan, who had closed his eyes and was clearly asleep. Jagan opened one eye. 'Xander, to be honest I am not really interested in your love life, I think I prefer the Transmizzium hooks, _thank_ you.' Xander opened his eyes widely at the insult, then narrowed them and grinned. 'Not as if anybody ever loved you, _elephant_.' Jagan suddenly was very awake. 'I beg your pardon? I thought you just called me an elephant?' 'I'm sorry, but I did. Of course you can't help it your mother is so ugly she had to sleep with a beast.'

Jagan jumped up, eyes flaming, clenching his fists together. 'You take that _back_, you _son_ of a _bitch_.'

Xander stood up calmly, glaring into the eyes of the angry halfelf. 'And..what if don't?' Xander grinned, but not in a laughing way. 'Tell me, what if I don't?'

Jagan suddenly became very calm. Determined, he asked 'Tell me, Xander, do you like Transmizzium?'

Xanders eyes widened. 'Wh-What,' he tried to mumble but Jagan already leaped towards him, tearing the hooks from his skin and holding them in his hand palm. Jagan smashed Xander full in the face. The Dark Elf toppled from the impact as Jagan firmly pressed the hooks in his neck, using his momentum to push the hooks even further. For a moment Xander stood stunned. Both boys looked at the switch on the other side of the room.

Xanders eyes widened.'You wouldn't.'

'Oh, but I would.' Jagan jumped towards the switch, dodging Xanders grabbing hands as he desperately tried to stop him. Jagan landed next to the switch. 'I would.' With a unmistakably evil grin, Jagan pushed down the button.

**(A/N: If you totally hated or loved this chapter, please review. Otherwise, please review anyway :D)**


	8. Chapter 7 The Real Life

**Unity - a Jagan Story By Eldenblade**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Magic the Gathering, Ravnica City of Guilds, Ravnica Guildpact, Ravnica Dissension or any of the Guilds. Too bad.

I, however, do own Jagan. If you want to use any characters that I've previously used and I own, please contact me beforehand.

**Chapter 7 The Real Life**

clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
than anytime before  
I had no options left again

**Breaking the Habit **by **Linkin Park**

The cell was not even a meter wide, barely two meters high. A beam of moon light fell on the little boy that was sitting on the floor and looking out of the window, seeing only the huge buildings and a full moon. He was not very happy.

He had been in the cell since the _incident_, as Nicholas liked to call it. Instead of sleeping in a cold and hard bed, he now was sleeping against a cold and hard wall. It didn't bother him very much. What did bother him was the fact that Nicholas had been very, very angry. 'Look, I understand you don't like him,' he had said, 'But some things you just don't do. One of those things,' he had looked very serious at Jagan, 'is Mizlectrocuting a promising young lad to death with the torture materials that were just used on yourself.' Except for locking him here for nearly two weeks, that had been all. Jagan had suspected worst. Anyway, Jagan had no idea how long he would remain locked in this dirty sickening place.

He didn't regret it. Xander had been a _pest_. Jagan _hated_ pests. He was fifteen, a young man with lots of responsibilities, though he could not name a single one. Oh wait, he could. Survive.

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. Nicholas opened the door.

'Your _dinner_.'

Nicholas gave him a small plate of Golgetica. It tasted like something between sand and Moloch crap. As a matter of fact, Jagan was pretty sure Golgetica was sand mixed with Moloch crap.

'Why do we always eat this? It sucks _bad_, man.' Jagan burped loud, then looked rebelliously at his teacher.

'Because it is nutritious, it is recycled … and okay, it's free.' Nicholas looked disturbed at the adolescent wolfing down the meal. 'It's not even that bad, once you are used to it.'

Jagan almost choked on a piece of Golgetica as he was trying to laugh really badly. 'What the fuck man? I have not eaten in a normal way for the last three years, and still it tastes like Moloch crap.'

For a moment Nicholas' facial expression hardened. 'Watch your tone, boy. Don't forget who's in charge here.'

Jagan smiled, but not his normal smile. It was cold. 'It wasn't always like that. You know that. Remember who were in charge first? My father. My mother. Remember what happened to them, Nicholas? Remember?'

Nicholas looked touched. 'Jagan, you know it was not my decision…' Jagan interrupted. 'Oh yes, I know, always blame the superior. I wonder who Ludmilla will blame, anyway. The stupid _twit_ probably has to confess a lot at Orzhova Church, anyway.'

Nicholas slapped the teenager on the back of his head. How often had he done that these days. Young people just didn't show _any_ respect to their teachers nowadays. 'Don't you dare talk about Ludmilla that way. If she ever hears you, she will turn you into a nice piece of rock with just one deep look into your eyes. Would you _like_ that, Jagan? I bet you would look just _beautiful_ in my garden.' Jagan smiled. 'You don't have a garden, Nicholas.' Nicholas frowned. '_Sir_ Nicholas to you, kid.'

It had been three long years of constant training, Nicholas thought. The boy had mastered his machete, knew how to handle a longblade, a Razorbow, 'Katandarts and even showed progress with the various Izzet inventions. He also proved to be very creative in killing with random objects. He managed to resist most of the minor waves of Mizlectricity Nicholas shocked the kid with. The kid had something special, somehow. Nicholas had already given the boy lethal amounts of Mizlectricity, yet somehow the youngster managed to survive. Nicholas was really glad about it. The Golgari could certainly use some men like that kid.

'First of all, I have some pretty good news for you. I think we are done with the Mizlectricity.' Nicholas waited for a reaction of Jagan, since it didn't seem to come, Nicholas continued 'I also have some bad news for you. We are going for a stroll. Come.'

Walking through the small corridors of the mansion, Jagan realised that they were going actually to leave the house. It would be the first time in years he would be outside. He barely could wait.

However as he left the house, he noticed that something was wrong. Outside it was dark and foggy. A thick layer of fog covered the sky, and the huge buildings were muddy and dirty. Old blood stains littered the pavement. Damaged houses looked at the world through broken windows and unhinged doors. All by all, it was an utterly sad place.

Looking up at Nicholas, Jagan noticed that the old man didn't look shocked at all.

'Welcome, Nicholas, to Old Rav.'


	9. Chapter 8 Some Pests Just Won't Die

**Unity - a Jagan Story By Eldenblade**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Magic the Gathering, Ravnica City of Guilds, Ravnica Guildpact, Ravnica Dissension or any of the Guilds. Too bad.

I, however, do own Jagan. If you want to use any characters that I've previously used and I own, please contact me beforehand.

**(A/N: Sorry that I didn't post recently, I had some trouble coping with my exams, I still have by the way. I'm trying very hard to make time, but I gotta finish my school and earn money too, you know. For now, a small intermezzo)**

**Chapter 8 Some Pests Just Won't Die**

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

**Scars **by **Papa Roach**

Lurking in the shadows, under a small bridge in the center of Ravnica, sat a small beast.

It hadn't been a beast, until very recently. Thousands of years it had been one of the mightiest beings on the planet, something parents frightened their children with if they were naughty again. The thing a young boy feared to find under his bed.

Thousands of years it had secretly feasted. Feasted on thoughts. On happiness. On love. On hope. And it had _grown_. It had had almost infinite knowledge. Knowledge and might. Might and power.

Almost.

Of course it hadn't been enough. He needed _perfection_. To become _perfect_. A _perfect_ being. The destruction of all human civilisation was just a small price to pay for perfection.

Right now, all it was was a beast. And it needed food. It needed food badly. Sniffing into the air, the creature crawled out of the shadows, looking for a prey.

He found one just above his bridge. A little boy was running home, to tell his mother that he had fallen down and bruised his leg a bit. She never got the chance to soothe his pain with sweet words, for that night, for the first time in twenty millenia, Szadek, Lord of Secrets, feasted on raw flesh again.


	10. Chapter 9 SIBFYH

**Unity - a Jagan Story By Eldenblade**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Magic the Gathering, Ravnica City of Guilds, Ravnica Guildpact, Ravnica Dissension or any of the Guilds. Too bad.

I, however, do own Jagan. If you want to use any characters that I've previously used and I own, please contact me beforehand.

**Chapter 9 Showing Off Is Bad For Your Health**

close your eyes and see  
when there ain't no light  
all you'll ever be  
come and save the night  
cause I don't leave  
when the morning comes, it doesn't  
seem to say an awful lot to me  
**All Alone** by **Gorillaz**

Jagan knew Old Rav well. There had always been new things to discover, treasures to find, victims to slay and bodies to reanimate. But when he walked the destroyed pavement for the first time in his life, all he saw was destruction. Destruction, and pain of countless men, women and children who had died there, fleeing for their lives from an unknown enemy. Now nature ruled surpreme over the industry in this part of Ravnica. Old Rav was being eaten away by plants, growing in between the bricks of the buildings. For Jagan, Old Rav represented the victory the Golgari so much longed to. Old Rav had lived, Old Rav had died, and Old Rav started living again.

'Watch closely.'

Nicholas looked at the creature, a huge beast that was feeding on a diseased corpse that it just had knocked down. The creature looked like a green bull with a humanoid face and huge horns. It had three tails that waved in the wind as it turned around the corpse to move to a more satisfying piece of flesh.

'You see that thing?' Jagan nodded, and wondered how it would be possible not to see it.

'It is an Orcon. Very rare. Nearly unstoppable. Good luck.' With that, Nicholas pushed Jagan forward. The Orcon clearly saw Jagan, and turned around, disturbed from its meal. Totally surprised, Jagan looked around, seeking some place to find cover. Not knowing what exactly to do, Jagan decided to load his Razorbow.

It was a beautifully shaped weapon, painted green and black, consisting out of a handle and a crossbow-like device, that could launch projectiles on whatever poor bloke stood between him and victory. The black handle bore a small emerald, and the creed 'I give, but I take'. Somehow Jagan liked that creed very much, and thought about it as he loaded the Razorbow with small scrapnels of metal. He preferred to use cheap trash metal as his projectile, but in case of emergency always took some Transmizzium Scrapnel with him. Since Transmizzium is rumored to be the strongest material currently in existence, Jagan wondered how the heck it broke.

The Orcon started to understand it was about to be attacked by the small man that was aiming his weapon at the beast's face. Not startled either by the bow or the kid's sudden appearance, the creature charged at Jagan.

Jagan got a firm lock on the head of the Orcon as it was just a few meters away. Pressing the trigger, the shredded metal was plunged deep into the face of the Orcon, blinding it as blood poured out of his eye sockets. The creature then tried to trample over Jagan in its blind rage, but then succeeded in catching him with its horns and throwing him into the air. Jagan was clearly caught of guard and landed hard on his back.

The creature turned around, trying to find out were that petty halfelf was, sniffing into the air like a maniac. Jagan tried to get up, but noticed a stinging pain in his ribs and decided to stay down for now and make the best of it. Loading his Razorbow, Jagan tried to remain calm and shoot again. This time he just wasn't lucky; the beast started moving as soon as he pulled the trigger, making the shot hurting only the back of the animal.

Jagan didn't realise his mistake until it was too late; by shooting and missing, he had shown the animal his location. The blinded Orcon turned in his direction and charged again. Jagan rolled out of the way as the animal trampled over the place he just laid. Not able to stop his momentum the Orcon smashed into a nearby wall, causing a part of the building to come crashing down on the beast.

A fragile silence ruled Old Rav again.

As Nicholas helped Jagan stand up, the man spoke: 'Never miss a shot like that again, kid. I hope you realise you are darn lucky. Again.'

Jagan looked at the ruined building, the rubble that once was a home. 'What about the Orcon?'

Nicholas smiled. 'I think the wall just got the better of it. Anyway, you fought with spirit, boy.' Turning around, walking away from the rubble, Jagan and Nicholas both were startled by a loud snarl. Turning around, they saw the Orcon break free from the mountain of trash, and speeding their way. Jagan drew his machete, Nicholas grabbed his polestick. Nicholas surprised Jagan, charging directly into the furious beast. The warrior approached the animal quickly, and a second before impact, Nicholas thrust the stick straightforward, hitting the beast between the eyes. With a sickening sound the polestick broke through the beast's skull, jammed into its brains, then broke through the skull again, sending a volley of grey brains, pus and blood out of the back of its head. Nicholas then released the stick and rolled to the right, letting the carcass crash down to the left of him. Jagan stared in shock.

'Holy shit. You really are good.'

Nicholas stared past Jagan. 'I think someone wants to thank us for not letting him end as Orcon food. Duck!'

Quickly Jagan ducked and jumped forward. Rolling around, Jagan saw the rotting body the beast was feeding on, most of its belly missing and showing ribs and spine, swinging a small club at the height Jagans head was just a moment ago. Jagan got on his feet, and picked up a stone. 'This one's mine, Nicholas.' The man grinned. 'Be my guest.'

Jagan threw the stone at the chest of the being. It struck hard, and stayed stuck in the flesh of the creature. The zombie roared, longing for fresh meat. Grabbing another stone, Jagan ran forward, then stepped to the right, dodging another wild swing from the undead man. Tackling the rotting bloke, Jagan kneeled down and held the creature with one hand on its neck to the ground. Hitting the other stone with his stone multiple times, Jagan then first broke the ribs of the zombie, then its spine. Jagan stood up and laughed as the carcass tried to get up, then snapped in half and remained motionless.

Nicholas proudly tapped his shoulder. 'You've improved.' Jagan smiled. 'You don't have to tell me that.

I know.'

Nicholas frowned. 'It seems that not only your strength, skill, endurance and intelligence have increased, boy. Your arrogance has greatly increased too.'

Jagan smiled even broader. 'I believe I have reason to.' Nicholas stifled a small laugh. 'Allright, _hero_, let me learn you a little lesson. Every _smart _hero knows that showing off is very, very bad for your health. Do you know why? Do you see that enormous pile of rubble over there, where the Orcon just trampled through?' Again, it was hard not to see it. 'You, being a true hero, are going to clean it up. Now. And if I were you, I'd make sure I'm done before it gets dark. Who know what you might meet in the night? Ghehehe…' With that, Nicholas turned around and walked away. Jagan muttered 'asshole' before turning to the task at hand.


End file.
